Der Wolf und das Mädchen
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Fortsetzung der Twilight-Saga...


„Hey, Schlafmütze. Aufwachen!"  
Eine sanfte, lachende Stimme weckte mich und gleichzeitig fuhr eine heiße Hand über meine Wange und strich mir das rotbraune Haar hinters Ohr. Ich musste keine Millisekunde überlegen wo ich war und in wessen Gesellschaft ich mich befand. Es gab nur eine Person mit der ich das hier teilen wollte. Und es war beinahe selbstverständlich, dass ich annahm dieser Person würde es umgekehrt genauso gehen.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen nicht gleich, sondern runzelte erst die Stirn, rümpfte die Nase und gab einen Laut des Unwollens von mir. Ich erntete ein leises Kichern und mein Kopf wurde unsanft durchgeschüttelt. Ich riss die Augen auf und versuchte vorwurfsvoll in ein mir allzu bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich misslang mir dies gerade kläglich, denn das Leuchten der mich ansehenden Augen wurde nur noch belustigter.  
„Du hast gesagt, ich soll dich wecken. Unter keinen Umständen wolltest du das verpassen."  
Ich gähnte gespielt und legte meinen Kopf zurück auf seine Brust, wo er wieder anfing sich in langsamen Rhythmus zu heben und zu senken.  
„Aber doch nicht wenn ich gerade von dir träume, Jake."  
„Das tut mir sehr Leid", Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme verriet mir, dass er das nicht ganz ernst meinte. „War's ein schöner Traum?"  
Blitzartig saß ich wieder aufrecht und starrte ihn an. Er lag noch immer im Gras und hatte die Arme lässig hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Seine dunklen, immer noch leuchtenden, Augen sahen zu mir auf.  
„Natürlich", antwortete ich auf seine Frage und merkte, dass in meiner sonst so klaren Stimme ein Hauch von Empörung zu hören war. „Du kamst doch darin vor."  
Ein paar Sekunden änderte sich nichts in seinem Ausdruck und ich lauschte dem beruhigenden Geräusch der sich brechenden Wellen unter uns. Plötzlich verschwand der Anflug seines Grinsens und er wurde ernst.  
„Dann tut es mir wirklich Leid, Nessie."  
Oh, oh. Tausend Alarmglocken schrillten in meinem Kopf, eine rote Warnleuchte begann sich zu drehen und ein blinkendes Neonschild signalisierte mir: Achtung! Sie betreten gefährliches Terrain! Kehren sie auf der Stelle um!  
Und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht hatte. Jacob war mein bester Freund und wenn es um mein Glück ging, dann reagierte er immer etwas empfindlich. An jeder meiner schlechten Minuten gab er sich selbst die Schuld. Nach sieben Jahren Freundschaft hätte ich das eigentlich wissen müssen, doch irgendwie schaffte ich es immer wieder diese Eigenart von ihm zu vergessen.  
Ich hob abwährend die Hände, wobei das Freundschaftsarmband welches Jacob mir zu meinem ersten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte leise klimperte, und versuchte irgendwie in seichtes Gewässer zurückzurudern.  
„Hey, das ist doch nicht schlimm", versicherte ich und setzte noch ein Lächeln auf von dem ich hoffte, dass es beschwichtigend wirkte. „Wenn du mich weckst ist mir das tausendmal lieber, denn dann weiß ich, dass mein Traum Wirklichkeit ist. Und das ist wahres Glück."  
Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Das hätte genau so gut aus einem Rosamunde Pilcher Roman stammen können. Es troff vor Kitsch. Aber hey, wenn es die Wahrheit war.  
Jacob hob eine Augenbraue gen Haaransatz. Er hatte den Romanabklatsch wohl ebenfalls bemerkt. Doch ich lächelte nur. Seine Frisur wollte heute wieder einmal nicht richtig sitzen. Nicht, dass er sich irgendetwas daraus machen würde, aber ich versuchte immer wieder seine abstehenden halblangen Haare zu richten. Blöderweise hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass ich es dadurch nur noch verschlimmerte. So wie jetzt. Ich kicherte, doch er sah immer noch skeptisch aus.  
„Möchtest du ihn sehen?" fragte ich, als ich seinen Blick nicht länger aushielt und war mit meiner Hand schon auf halben Weg zu seiner Wange.  
Plötzlich löste er seine verschränkten Arme von seinem Hinterkopf und setzte sich auf. Ich hielt in der Bewegung inne.  
„Das musst du nicht", teilte er mir mit.  
„Ich will es aber. Ich möchte einfach alles mit dir teilen, Jake."  
Ich warf mich gegen seine Brust und spielte leicht mit dem Stoff seines Shirts um mich von der Erinnerung seiner traurigen Augen abzulenken. Ich hasste es, ihn so … unsicher zu sehen. Das machte mich ebenfalls schrecklich traurig.  
Er sagte nichts und ich genoss noch eine Weile die Hitze seiner unnatürlich warmen Haut die durch das T-Shirt hindurch meine Wange wärmte. Meine Körpertemperatur lag weit unterhalb seiner und es war jedes Mal mehr als angenehm, wenn ich seine Wärme spürte. Seine starken Arme schlossen sich hinter meinem Rücken und er hauchte mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. Ich hob meinen Kopf und blinzelte in seine dunkelbraunen Augen.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Jake."  
„Ich dich auch, Schatz."  
Noch ein Kuss. Dieses Mal auf die Stirn.  
„Darf ich ihn dir zeigen?"  
Endlich lächelte er sein breites Jacob-Lächeln welches ich so sehr liebte. Unwillkürlich strahlte auch ich bis über beide Ohren.  
„Natürlich darfst du das, Dummerchen. Du darfst mir alles zeigen."  
Noch bevor er seinen zweiten Satz beendet hatte, berührte meine Hand seine warme Wange. Ich dürstete danach ihm meine Gedanken zu zeigen. Wie … wie eine Baby-Schildkröte die das erste Mal das Meer sieht.  
Ich schmunzelte über diesen Vergleich, während meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen durch Jacobs Kopf rasten. Ich war noch nicht einmal verärgert darüber, dass er mich Dummerchen genannt hatte. Ich wusste ja, dass er es liebevoll meinte.  
Jacob lachte ein brüllendes Lachen, als ich ihm die Stelle meines Traumes zeigte aus der er mich gerade gerissen hatte.  
„Also so was sieht man nicht alle Tage", sagte er und lachte noch einmal kurz auf nachdem ich wieder von seiner Wange abließ.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was an einem Werwolf der im rosa Tütü über ein Hochseil balanciert witzig sein soll", sagte ich und versuchte dabei so ernst wie möglich zu bleiben. Und natürlich misslang mir dies. Ich war einfach keine gute Schauspielerin. Das hatte ich wohl von meiner Mutter.  
Jacob prustete los und ich stimmte ein. Schließlich mussten wir so sehr lachen, dass wir uns rückwärts ins Gras fallen ließen und erst zur Ruhe kamen, als Jacob fast keine Luft mehr bekam und ihm der Bauch wehtat. Und ich schwöre bei dem Ferrari meiner Mutter, dass ich auch so etwas wie Muskelkater in der Magengegend verspürte. Eigentlich unmöglich, aber Einbildung war halt auch eine Art der Bildung. Und manchmal leider die einzige. Na ja, das konnte ich bei mir nun nicht behaupten. Immerhin hatte ich letzte Nacht alle 24 Bände einer Enzyklopädie gelesen. In nur fünf Stunden. Was soll ich sagen, Jake war gerade mit dem Rudel unterwegs gewesen und mir war langweilig.  
Rudel war das richtige Stichwort. Ich sollte es vermutlich seltsam oder wenigstens befremdlich finden, dass mein bester Kumpel ein Gestaltenwandler war. Ups. Ich sollte wohl Werwolf sagen, denn das ist der Begriff den er bevorzugt, obwohl die … Verwandlung eigentlich gar nichts mit dem Vollmond zu tun hat. Aber ein Werwolf passte ganz gut in meine Weltanschauung, denn immerhin besteht mehr als die Hälfte meiner Familie aus Vampiren. Und ich, ich bin ein Mischling. Halb Mensch, halb Vampir, denn als ich zur Welt kam war meine Mutter noch sterblich. Ich erinnerte mich ungern an diese Zeit zurück, denn lange Stunden war nicht klar, ob meine Mutter überleben würde. Doch sie hatte überlebt und die Volturi, ein großer Vampirzirkel aus Italien der sozusagen die größte Macht geniest, hatten auf der Lichtung keinen Grund gehabt uns alle umzubringen. Denn ich war kein verwandeltes Kind gewesen. Ich war als das was ich bin geboren worden. Und ich wuchs, zwar schneller als man es von Menschen gewohnt war, aber ich war ja auch kein Mensch. Meine Geburt lag nur wenig mehr als sieben Jahre zurück und ich sah in etwa aus, wie ein Menschenmädchen von 17 Jahren. Vor einem Monat hatte ich aufgehört zu wachsen, aufgehört zu altern. So wie ich jetzt aussah würde ich die ganze Ewigkeit verbringen. Zusammen mit meinem Jacob. Er war immer bei mir gewesen und ich sah absolut keinen Grund zu der Annahme, dass dies in Zukunft nicht auch so sein würde.  
Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Jacobs Oberarm und kuschelte mich an seine linke Schulter. Sein Arm legte sich um mich und wir blickten gemeinsam in den Sternenhimmel. Es war Neumond und die Himmelskörper leuchteten in dieser Nacht besonders hell. Wie funkelnde Diamanten, ausgestreut auf einem schwarzen Samttuch. Wir schwiegen und ich lauschte dem Rhythmus seines schlagenden Herzens. Kurz bevor mir die Augen wieder zufielen, hörte ich Jacobs flüsternde Stimme.  
„Da, es geht los."  
Ich war augenblicklich hellwach und richtete meinen Blick in den Himmel. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah ich nur das unveränderte Sternenzelt, doch dann durchzuckte der erste helle Strich das nächtliche Firmament und ließ einen leuchtenden Schweif zurück der langsam blasser wurde und schließlich nicht mehr sichtbar war, selbst für meine Halbvampir-Augen nicht. Meine übermenschlichen Augen weiteten sich voller Staunen, als sich hunderte solcher Federstriche ihren bereits erloschenen Bruder anschlossen und das schwarze Samttuch zu etwas Göttlichem machten.  
Ich hörte die leisen Ahs und Ohs der anderen Zuschauer die sich auf der Steilklippe ein paar hundert Meter weiter eingefunden hatten um dem Spektakel beizuwohnen. Ich hörte Claires Freudenschrei, als Quil sie auf seine Schultern hob und ihre kleinen Augen ganz feucht wurden vor Freude. Das war der Moment auf den sie alle gewartet hatten. Das war der Moment auf den ich gewartet hatte. So einen Meteoritenschauer gab es statistisch gesehen nur einmal in zehn Jahren. Und ich hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen.  
Noch ehe ich den Gedanken mich zu bewegen zu Ende gedacht hatte, war ich bereits auf den Beinen und streckte die Arme aus, als könnte ich eine Sternschnuppe an ihrem leuchtenden Schweif greifen und als Zeichen des unbeschreiblichen Glücks immer bei mir tragen.  
Ich hörte das Rascheln des Grases und spürte Jacobs Arm um meiner Schulter.  
„Wünsch dir was", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir für immer zusammen sein werden."  
„Schsch", machte er plötzlich. „Das darfst du nicht laut sagen."  
„Warum nicht?" wunderte ich mich ohne den Blick zu senken. Ich durchforstete mein Gehirn. Stand in meiner Enzyklopädie irgendetwas über Sternschnuppenwünsche?  
„Weil der Wunsch dann nicht in Erfüllung geht."  
Erschrocken blickte ich ihn an und legte die Hand über meinen Mund, als würde ich die Worte daran hindern wollen herauszuströmen.  
„Aber das macht nichts", versicherte er mir. „Das war dein allererster Sternschnuppenwunsch und da sind kleine Formfehler erlaubt."  
Ich atmete erleichtert aus, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er sich das gerade ausgedacht hatte. Aber der Wunsch war mir doch so wichtig …  
„Wünsch du dir auch was", drängelte ich nachdem wir dem Schauspiel ein paar Minuten schweigend zugesehen hatten.  
„Schon längst passiert", ließ er mich wissen und sah mich viel sagend an.  
„Und?" fragte ich mit großen Augen, als er nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte.  
Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, als er sie mit einem imaginären Schlüssel verschloss und diesen über seine Schulter wegwarf.  
Ich nickte verstehend.  
„Ah ja, das darfst du nicht sagen."  
Er nickte ebenfalls und zog mich noch näher an sich.  
Als der Meteoritenschauer langsam nachließ lagen wir bereits wieder im Gras und hielten uns an den Händen. Ich war müde und versuchte durch ständiges Blinzeln die Müdigkeit zu verdrängen. Doch dieses Unternehmen war von jeher zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ich war noch nie besonders gut darin die Mattigkeit des Tages zu verdrängen und einfach wach zu bleiben. Eine Eigenschaft auf die ich als Hybrid gerne verzichtet hätte. Mein einziger Trost war, dass Jacob auch schlafen musste.  
„Was machen wir morgen?" fragte Jacobs sanfte Stimme und ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie man die Augen öffnete.  
Erst nuschelte ich etwas Unartikuliertes vor mich hin, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass er mir schon lange etwas versprochen hatte.  
„Die Steilklippen", brachte ich gerade noch so hervor bevor ich die Augen schloss und das Letzte was ich für heute hörte, seine amüsierte Stimme war, die sagte:  
„Schlaf, mein Schatz. Ich bring dich nach Hause."


End file.
